I Think I Love you
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Sam Reveals his true feelings to Castiel. Sam/Castiel. Slash


I think I love you

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M (Mature audiences only)

Summary:Sam reveals his true feelings to Castiel. Sam/Castiel. Slash.

Author Notes: Quick idea that popped into my head. What can I say, I was bored! lol. Hope you like it and not Bash me in reviews.

Also, I am currently working on a Sam and Dean Story called ''Better Than Pie!'' Be on the lookout.

* * *

''Thank you, Doctor,'' Dean replied as the doctor walked away. Sam was in the waiting room reading a magazine when Dean walked through the door.

''How is he?'' Sam asked as he placed the magazine down walking up to Dean.

Dean signed, rubbing a hand in his hair.''The doctors says Bobby doesn't have a concussion just some cuts and bruises. They want to keep him overnight for observation just to be sure.''

Sam nodded his head. ''I still can't believe that Lilith escaped. We have no leads, it just left Bobby with a possible concussion.''

''Cas is looking into it,'' Dean replied.

Sam sat down. Letting his brother's words sink in. They had one hell of a night. Running into Lilith, the queen of hell, and was very close to be turned into sheds if it weren't for Castiel.

''Castiel saved our asses,'' Sam began. ''He arrived in good timing. if he didn't know what Crowley was up to-''

''I don't even want to hear about that dealing son of a bitch,'' Dean spat. ''He better not show his face especially to me!''

Suddenly they heard the sound of flopping wings. There stood Castiel. He was a mess...from the waist down. His trench coat was wet from what reason they weren't sure because it wasn't raining here. Alongside the speck of blood on his face, Castiel looked fine...but a little defeated.

''Dean.'' Castiel replies standing still with no emotion.

''Cas, you look terrible. How did you find us?'' Dean asked.

''Thank you for pointing that out,''In response, Catiel turned to Sam.

''I called him Dean,'' Sam replied standing up to his feet.

Dean turned towards him. ''You called him.''

''I wanted to let him know how Bobby's doing.'' Sam lied. Dean had a confused expression on his face.

''And that couldn't wait till later? We could have gave him the 411 later.''

''It's fine Dean,'' Castiel assured him. ''I found some information about Lilith next plan.''

''That's great Cas,'' Dean replied. ''What information?''

''It's only little, I overheard my brothers and Sisters talking. The ones that secretly know what's going on in Hell. They said Lilith planning something big. Not sure what exactly.''

''Damn it, Cas.'' Dean replied.

''It's not his fault Dean,'' Sam replied.

Dean turned to sam. ''Did I say it was his fault, Sam?''

'' have I said earlier. We have no leds.''

''Yeah. Now we have to wait for the little bitch to make her move. Who know how long?''

''Please don't fight. I don't like conflict.'' Castiel replied flatly. afraid that he may leaving them standing, Dean quickly changed his attitude.

''How is he?''

''Bobby's doing fine,'' Sam replied. ''Just some cuts and bruises. They want to keep him overnight for observation.''

''Mr. Winchester,'' The Doctor replied as he walked inside the waiting room. ''Can I have a word with you?''

Worried expression appeared on both Sam and Dean's faces. The doctor sence this and assured, ''No, You're Uncle is fine. I want to discuss his health insurance.''

''Sure, I'm all yours. Sam stay with Cas, I'll be back in a minute.'' Dean replied as he followed the doctor closing the door behind him.

Sam sat in his chair once more, suddenly felt awkward. Being alone with Casitel and sense that Castiel knew why he called him. It all went to mush when Castiel turned to face him. To prevent himself from passing out, his reaction avoiding his eyes quickly to the floor.

''Sam,'' Castiel began as he stared upon the young Winchester. He wanted to smile at his shyful behavior, but now it's not the time.

''Sam,there's nothing to be shy about. I know while you called me.''

At his words, Sam looked up his eyes now wet from the tears that were threaten to fall. Why he was crying, he wasn't sure. The truth was that Sam hed developed an affection to the fallen angel...a sexual affection. He had been holding this secret in, alongside with his hidden homosexuality for years, and after everything they went through tonight, he couldn't hold it back anymore. Wiping the tears away from his face he watched as Casitel made his way to him, his face a shade of sorrow and despair. He got down on his knees reaching to caress his cheek.

''Shhh,'' Castiel hushed him. More tears threatened to fall but Castiel warm and soft hands wiped them away. Sam leaned into his touch. It felt like heaven. Not a care in the world. Just him and the man he loves deeply. Nothing couldn't prepare Castiel to what happen next. Sam grabbed both sides of Castiel's face and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Castiel was taken aback about the reaction. He didn't flinch or pulling away. He was stunned. Stunned because that he felt the same way for Sam from the moment he land his eyes on him and his fantasy had appeared before him. Castiel gave in letting all his shame disappear as Sam's tongue invade his mouth gently, tenderly. He heard Sam moaned as he repeated the same action. This time taking his hands from Sam's face to his waist squeezing his hips. Breaking their lips apart, they gazed into each other eyes. The sadness in them very filled by an unexpected lust.

''Sam,'' Castiel breathed as Sam crush his lips against his once more. God, how he loved the way he call his name. Sam's hands grabbed a firm hold of his trench coat, desperately trying to take it off of him. Castiel their lips apart once more to shed off the garment. Sam was Hard as a rock and he could tell Castiel was too. Just to be certain, he trailed his hand down the angel's trousers gently groping him.

''Oh...''Castiel moaned as he felt sam groping him in all the right places.

''You like that,'' Sam asked as he repeated the same motion casing Castiel to jump with excitement.

''Oh Yeah...'' He passionately kissed him again hard and intense at the same time pulling Sam to the floor on top of him. This was perfect everything was perfect. They had each one problem...

WHAT THE FUCK!?

At the sound of Dean's voice, Both men jumped quickly away from each other wiping their lips and straightening up their clothes. yeah, they not out of the woods yet. Explaining this to Dean is not going to be easy.

End.

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. and If anyone has a one-shot story about this pairing that you would like for me to write, Let me know! :)


End file.
